A Subway to Kyoto
by hiei-mi
Summary: PG13 just in case. Suzaku, a saint beast, was not always so heartless. Learn the story behind the Makai Whistle, and Suzaku's past. COMPLETE SxOC
1. Ruins

Hiya. This is for my Suzaku. But I feel guilty. T-T I didn't have Merugu(is that the birdies name?)here. She loved her master so much. And look what she gets!!!!!!! A mention in some authors notes!! But I didn't like her that much... so whatever. I'll be switching from 1st to 2nd person throughout the story. Oh, and Chibi's gone. She was sent to an asylum, but she'll be back, so lets enjoy our freedom. I have a new helper! Nuri- Chan!!!  
  
Nuriko:... Why am I here?  
  
Because I love you! ::huggles Nuriko::  
  
Nuriko: Sigh. Due to the 'traumatic' loss of Chibi, I'll be here for awhile.-_-. Now for the Disclaimer. Ki owns nothing. Hiei-Mi owns something. Chibi owns nothing. Nuriko owns... well, I have stuff- ::death glares:: I own nothing. Please don't sue us.  
  
Title: A Subway To Kyoto  
  
Chapter: 1 [Ruins] Time: After The Yusuke-Suzaku battle.  
  
Original Characters: Yuki Shizuku (means Snowdrop)  
  
By: Hiei-Mi  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
I slowly awoke from a deep sleep. My purple eyes roamed the barren wasteland. My beautiful castle had been taken away in an instant. That boy. Yusuke Urameshi. He did this. My mouth formed a sad smile. But I wouldn't look for revenge. I was... happy for him. He had found something to fight for. He cared so much for that girl... that he risked his life. Love had been Urameshi's savior. It was my down bringing. Ever since the day I met... her. I tasted a bittersweet flavor on my tongue. A human... such as her could not be forgotten. Snowflakes started to fall, moistening my face as I walked to nowhere in particular. I, Suzaku of the Saint Beasts, loved a human. This is... Our story.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Suzaku was visiting the Ningenkai, as he liked to see what they were up to. Secretly, he didn't see what was so bad about them. His father always told him that no right-minded demon would follow a human-sympathizer. So he always kept it to himself. He looked up at the sky. He shielded his eyes from the sun. He smiled at it.  
  
"I wish the Makai had a--" He hit into someone.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Said a young girl. She seemed to be in a hurry, not bothering to help the startled Suzaku up. He realized she had dropped a bag. He grabbed at it and yelled "Heeeeey! You dropped your bag!" When she didn't answer, he chased after her. He didn't get a good look at her, but he knew she had really pale skin and red hair. He walked through a crowded station. He finally found her. He tapped the girl waiting in the subway line on the shoulder.  
  
"Ummm...hey you bumped into me..."  
  
"Sooooo....?  
  
"and uh, you dropped this." She looked at the bag he held out in front of her.  
  
"My bag!" Suzaku had a look of pride on his face.  
  
"You little thief! You bumped into me on PURPOSE, didn't you!!!!"  
  
"H-hey! Did not...!!"  
  
"Subway to Kyoto arriving now. Please gather your belongings and begin boarding. Your cooperation is highly appreciated."A droning voice said over the intercom.  
  
"I do believe that's my train. Thank you, and GOODBYE!" She said sarcastically as she grabbed her bag.  
  
"Ohhhhh Suzy!" called a spoiled child's voice "Mommy wants to see you."  
  
"Hey brat, My name's not Suzy..." Suzaku hit his sister on the head. He walked into his mothers office.  
  
"Yes Mother?"  
  
"Sit down, dear." He did. A pause filled the air with anxiety.  
  
"I would like you to kill someone for me." Suzaku tensed. His mother always asked him to kill people for her. He excelled in fighting and his mother used that to her advantage. It's not that she didn't have good reason, but he still didn't like it. Contrary to popular belief, the makai did have a law system. Twisted as it was, it was non-the-less, there. His mother was to take care of humans finding out about demons and the such.  
  
"Her name is Yuki Shizuku. Lately... she has acknowledged the presence of a demon at her school. I would like you to...exterminate the girl, and bring the demon back for judgement. She goes to Jonan Highschool, a junior. Class A-1. Her hair is a redish-shade. Her skin is ghostly white." His eyes grew wide. The girl he met before. He wasn't fond of her... but she had a certain liveliness. You could tell she really loved her life. He hated killing people like that. But it was his job. If he did well... someday he could be a ruler of makai. "I enrolled you in her school. You can take it from there. Dismissed." Her Violet eyes coldly watched as her son left to do her dirty work.  
  
Suzaku entered a high-class school in a white button-up shirt with a black and green jacket over it. He had a nervous expression plastered to his face. He looked around for this Yuki girl. The red stood out compared to some of her other friends.  
  
"Yeah and then-"Yuki sighed. 'Here we go again' she thought as her friend giggled.  
  
"There's the new guy!" A brunette with buns pointed, jumping up and down.*  
  
"Eeeeew, he's a CUTIE!" Squealed a blonde girl with short hair.* Yuki turned to see the same boy from the other day.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ahhh, the joys of being a fangirl. Heehee. If you think this is OOC, it probably is. I really have a hard time telling. Ummmmm... I can't really think of anything else sooo... please review! The Town Idiot, Ki  
  
*I'm having a contest. You have to guess the character's names & what anime there from. It has to be spelled correctly too! If they're a contest character, they'll have a * next to them. You'll be able to be in my fanfic if you're the first one to send them all in(through review). And no, the personalities I gave them in this don't match the way they act in they're actual anime. Good Luck! 


	2. Birdbrain

OK, I kinda wasn't sure how I wanted to do this, but now it's figured out. I'm going to Have the 1st part(current time with Suzaku), be Suzaku's 1st person. Then the past-part will be with 1st person in Yuki's opinion. Next chapter it'll be in Suzaku's 1st person. Then Yuki's again. Get it?  
  
Nuriko: I wanna go back to chinaaaaaaaaaa! ::pout:: Hey- Awwwwww! Okay okay... ::gets out laptop:: ::scenery changes to ancient China:: Nuriko: ^-^. We own nothing, no we don't!!!! ^-^. ::singsong:: What're you so happy about!!!! ::sobs at her lack in ownership::  
  
Title: A subway to Kyoto  
  
Chapter:  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
----------  
  
I never realized how much I would miss you once I walked away. Well then Birdbrain, I guess you deserve everything you get. I regret every second of it. I should have known that nothing is hopeless. Urameshi was lucky to realize that. I was stupid, and I have no excuse for that. I thought I was so high and mighty that I didn't need love, or friendship. I really didn't mind being locked away in Makai. I had my own Kingdom, and everything I needed. But I was wrong. I eventually craved the sunlight. I wanted free of my cage, and I would do anything for it. At this point, Death would be a blessing upon my empty soul.  
  
----------  
  
I stalked up to him, only inches away. I didn't like him, and I planned to let him know that.  
"Speak of the Devil. Just who I wanted to talk to. So Thief, How ya doin'?" I said in the most casual sounding voice I could.  
"Hey, no hard feelings between friends!! ...Right?" He said in a sheepish voice.  
"Right, Friend," I hit his shoulder just a little too hard. I started to walk away.  
"Bitch...," He grumbled. I glared at him, then walked away.  
  
In English class I got a little bored... I really wasn't interested in school. Not a single class took to my liking. Now I'm not trying to sound like I'm some flunker. Because well, I'm not. Actually, I do pretty well. I never pay attention, but I get all my work done so it's OK. And let's just say they appealed to me even less now that he was in most of my classes. How exactly was I supposed to concentrate with that freak sitting directly in front of me. He seemed to be so INTO what the teacher was saying. It was probably something I would never use in my entire life. I shook off my thoughts and open a gum wrapper under my desk. It's not like we were really aloud to chew gum in school. But I did. I chewed it into a ball, made to perfectly fit the end of a straw. I smirked and put it on one, which I just so conveniently had in my pocket. We're not exactly aloud to use spit balls but does that really stop me? I aimed it at his head, and it seemed to hit rather hard. He just reached back to see what it was at first, and when he felt it, he seemed not to react. When he realized what it was, he turned back to see me biting my lower lip, in amusement.  
"You little...!!!" He was furious, and he jumped at me. Luckily, I fell backwards on my chair, causing me to dodge it, which wasn't the most graceful thing to do.  
"Ahem," we both turned to see the class and of course, out not-so- friendly-looking teacher staring at us.  
"Well, it seems you both would like a deten-" he stopped himself, he had the most disturbing look of satisfaction on his face. I really think I liked the detention idea more than whatever he was planning.  
"From what I gather" He gestured to the current scene "You two are not that fond of each other, am I right?" We glanced at each other with a mixture of disgust and worry on our faces.  
"Hn.. Just as I thought. You two will be working on a report for me. Together." His last word seemed to put me in a look of horror, shock, or utter insanity. At that moment, I actually thought any would match my face.  
  
At lunch, I sat with my friends like normally. Today was basically just another same-old thing kinda day... well except for that damn report! It was just so ironic that It wasn't funny. And there He was, mister 'Im- gunna-kill-you' himself. He sat at an empty table. It's kind of funny. We seemed to have sworn to be mortal enemies, but I didn't even know his name. We we're even partners and I forgot to ask. Then again so did he, so uh, he's not that smart as he thinks he is. Maybe I should just call him, well 'Him'. I'd love to see his expression if I called him that. He started walking up. Just what I wanted. Note the sarcasm. I tried to stiffled a laugh. He had a little less hair on a small patch.  
"Er... I just wanted to say sorry for um... well everything. Ya know...," his voice trailed off. I just stared up at him with a bored expression on my face.  
"So I uh, well... my name's Suzaku," 'Suzaku' said looking directly at my face. My mouth curved into a wide grin. So he was named after a golden chicken, huh?  
"Birdbrain...suits ya well! I'm Yuki," I went to throw out my trash. His eyes looked like they were flaming. I guess his name was pretty important. I laughed to myself as I realized that I had found out one of his weak spots so easily. I smiled and had the funniest idea I had had in a very long time.  
  
----------  
  
I wonder what her evil plan could be. Actually, no, I don't. CUZ I ALREADY KNOW(AND IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS)! And you won't know next chapter, cuz then it's Suzaku's turn to have some say in it, and he's too dense. Yes, yes, I realize that he actually Isn't in the show... but maybe she changed him? ::pleading look:: So, uh, anyway, I can't write the fourth chapter until someone does my contest thing... so work(dammit its easy people! Actually... I just want reviews.... T-T) on it and SOMEONE hopefully will have it done before I post chapter 3. Just incase it help, You'll be a demon, and you can decide what they look like. You can pick their personality, but I may not use that... Either way though you'll get to be a pretty cool character, I think. And if Yuki seems like a jerk so far, she kinda is. But Suzaku's not really Mr. Nice either so I guess it works x.x. if you're wondering why my authors note is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long it's cuz I just wanna get to 3 pages. And yes, that's the longest I've ever done, sadly. I'm not a very long chapter writer, but I'm trying to be more descriptive, so this'll get better(I promise). Oh! Yay, I did 2 pages! Woohoo! Please review. Cuz I already finished the 2nd chapter and I have no reviews. Ok, so it's not a big deal but I want reviews. ::whimper::  
  
The Town Idiot, Ki 


	3. Melody

I'm soooo sorry, Nuriko!  
  
Nuriko: ::dancing around::  
  
You seem rather happy... ::sticks out her tongue:: Shishi!  
  
Nuriko: ::runs away giggling::  
  
Shishi: Will I ever be in this...? I refuse to work with you if I don't!!! Aw, shit. Do I REALLY wanna be in her story...  
  
^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Or Gateway.  
  
Title: A Subway to Kyoto  
  
Chapter: 3 [Melody]  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
Hm Hm... Hm hum hm hm... hm hm hum hum huh...  
  
That song would always remain in my heart. She always used to play it. It always tensed me up, and I would look in every which way. But she was never there. Truthfully, I hated it. It was just another false hope. I hated false hope. That's why I had given up on any kind of hope. It deceived you, and it was nearly impossible to tell the difference. It's better to be live an empty life than a sorrowful one.  
  
She looked like an evil maniac conjuring up his latest 'Experiment'. Unfortunately, I had a feeling Yuki's experiment was me. But this could be to my advantage. I needed to gain her trust if I wanted to find out who this youkai was. I looked around. There was no one with 'eccentric' looks. Well, yes they're were, but it certainly wasn't any of Makai's latest fashions. I didn't even know if it was a girl or boy! How was I supposed to do my highly-underpaid job like this! I didn't understand what I was supposed to go off of. Sure, this Yuki girl could help. But that wasn't the problem. What I wanted to know if she WOULD help.  
  
I managed to get by in school for the rest of that day. I used to respect ningens. Key words: USED TO. Now, I wasn't so sure. What did these ningens need this school for, anyway? Oh, right. THEY'RE IDIOTS! I promised to meet at Yuki's house after school. They had to work on their project. Great.  
  
I rang the doorbell to Yuki's house and waited. It was an off white color with brown shingles on the roof. It was pretty damn big, in my opinion. It was 3 stories high, with big frosted glass windows on most of the floors. She must be rich to live in a house like that. I heard a clicking noise and looked back at the door. It swung open so I could see a not-so-happy girl. Yuki's brown eyes had a gleam in them that told me one thing: She did NOT want to see me. Figures.  
"Oh, Joy," she said with a tone my mother used often. Displeasure.  
"Uh... Hi. Ready to work on our project?" She paused for a second. She reluctantly stepped out of the way, and gestured for me to come inside.  
"The teacher gave me this paper. It says our topic is 'flutes'. I play one, so it shouldn't be that hard for me. How about you?" She smirked like she knew everything. I just smirked back... though I had no good reason to. I knew absolutely nothing about flutes.  
  
She sat down on a black chair. In front of her sat a strange.... box. It said the words 'Gateway' on it. Gateway...? Like to the Makai...? Maybe the ningens were a little more informed of youkai than we liked to think...  
"Do you want to look things up on the internet or should I?" She had turned around to look at me. Enter-net...? Was that like when your transporting to the other worlds...? I was very intrigued by what these ningens were hiding from us.  
"Ummm.... maybe you have some books instead?" I asked feebly. She shrugged and pointed to a big bookcase in the next room. Out of everything there, there must be something, I thought. Ping! I heard a strange noise from the 'box'.  
"Looks like that baka U.S.A. is planning to have a war...again." She said rolling her eyes. War? I panicked. Who were these USA people? Uncivilized Slaughtering Assassins! What if they were planning war against the Makai!? I knew this woman was evil(look who's talking)!!! Maybe this was all a set-up! I gasped and got out a compact mirror like what Botan used.  
"I knew you were gay..." That devil-child muttered not caring if I heard.  
"I know your plans! I plan on telling all of Makai!"  
"Makai?"  
"Us youkai WILL BE READY!"  
"Youkai...?" Her face showed distinctly she thought I was some Lunatic. Then she squinted at me.  
"...You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" She kept that confused look on her face. I assumed I was right in my prediction. I snapped the mirror shut before I got a chance to talk to anyone. I had to tell her something. The was she was eyeing me, I knew she had big-time lie detecting skills... Well here goes nothing.  
  
Oh no! I wonder what will happen! Hmmmmmmmm? Will she already know? Will he tell her? Will he lie? ::gasp:: I wonder what he'll do... Seriously, I don't know.  
  
Shishi: Of course not. Ningens don't know anything...  
  
I know you're cute! ^^  
  
Shishi: Uh...... DUH!  
  
^-^ So anyway, I can't write the next chapter until someone enters my contest thing. Dammit. Cuz that character comes in next chapter. So, whoever reviews, please PLEASE tell me if he should lie, tell, or if she'll already know about demons. And enter my contest. I'll have an author's note to announce the winner ::cough::(I won't have an losers at this rate -.-). So, PLEASE review. Or I'll have to ask a friend to be the 'inspiration' for that character. And god knows we DON'T want that...  
  
Shishi: So, anyway Ki, how does this 'gateway' work?  
  
...  
  
Dude, we got a Dell!  
  
The town idiot,  
Ki 


	4. Authors Note 1

Shit! I'm so sorry I forgot about her evil plan. I'll add it in the next chapter, I promise. So, since I have to add that too, the chapter will be longer. :) I think it'll work out better this way anyway so im glad i forot. ^^ This was... short.  
  
The town idiot,  
  
Ki 


	5. Snowdrop

Ok, I'm happy that I can start writing this chappy. Thanks so much Akuma-Seiki! And I wanna have more spaces, but it's not working. I told my mom I wanted Microsoft Word, but nooooooooooo... she had to get this crappy WordPerfect cuz it was cheaper. But it's better than my laptop. I use editpad... O_o Ok, I'm just rambling now...  
  
Shishi: Yes, yes you are...  
  
You didn't have to agree...  
  
Disclaimer: I have very bad news to report... I don't own YYH. Yes, I was shocked too... but you'll get over it. We all will, in time. We must be patient... T.T  
  
Title: A Subway to Kyoto  
  
Chapter: 4 [Snowdrop]  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
I was reaching an old tree, a single rock lying beneath  
it. The roots had long since rapped around it, not letting it go  
for an instant. There were many snowdrops growing around it.  
There white petals contrasted brightly against the dull scenery  
of Makai. Everything surrounding the rock, looked alive and  
seemed so cheerful.  
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
Suzaku's violet eyes looked wearily into mine brown ones. My black hair was hanging to her neck, waiting for a reply. I didn't know what he would say. I never did. I found him so confusing. Not like I was an Open book.  
  
"Well... you see... I'm a demon..." He had an ashamed blush rising to his cheeks as he looked at my shoes.  
"Oh, ok. Like the one at school. What kind are you?" I asked with genuine interest. See, bet he didn't expect that! His head snapped up, surprise written across his face. Maybe Suzaku was pretty understandable...  
"I-I'm a bird demon..." He asked me, his eyes sparkling suspiciously "So... who is this other demon at school?". I decided not to tell him for Akumu's sake.  
"I can't tell you. Now get over here, birdbrain. I'm going to work on another part," He sat in the chair just... sitting. I now understood why he had freaked out. He didn't know how to use a computer! I explained how to use what he called 'the box'. He didn't understand ANYTHING I was saying!  
"Arg... You are SUCH an idiot. It's NOT that hard," I tried again, and he _finally_ got it.  
"How long did it take you to learn?" My mouth curving into a mischievous smile. He didn't know much of anything about our world. Part 1 of plan 'Weakness' successful. I knew what to call him, and what he knew nothing about(something to confuse him). Now I needed his fears, and some sort of secret. I guess I had to be his friend for this part. Cough cough gag gag...  
"You know, humans learn things faster than demons do. Since we have shorter life spans, we have bigger brains. We have to learn things as fast as possible. We only have an average life-span of about 100." I said faux- proud on my face.  
"We have over 500 life spans, usually, so we can do whatever we want!" He stuck out his tongue like a two-year-old.  
"I'm guessing the maturity doesn't match the age?" I smirked. He just started to work on the 'box', grumbling something about 'baka ningens' as I started to carve something.  
  
I was glad it was a weekend, so I could get away from all that tension. And if I really wanted to give tension a name, I know exactly what I would call it: Suzaku. Better yet, Birdbrain. I snickered to myself. Now, birdbrain really matched his name. I wondered what he looked like in demon form, imagining some freakish two-headed chicken with a beak an inch long. It had green gooey slime dripping from it, and the purple eyes were strained and red. It's feathers looked like toucan sam's. In the middle of my erm... 'creative' thoughts, someone bumped into me. It was Akumu, my demon-friend from school. I laughed at my thoughts, seeing how far fetched they were. Akumu's demon form wasn't anywhere near as disturbing as my creation. Actually, she didn't really change. Maybe Suzaku was like that, too.  
"Yuki! Hihihi!" The dark blue-haired demon girl hugged me, so that I could barely braeth. She did this a lot. Then again, she also tried to strangle me, too. She was very... moody. Aparently, she was pretty happy today. I noticed a guy behind her, and shoved her off of me. She sat on the side-walk, all gloomy like. I looked at the guys eyes, and gasped. Was he like my STALKER or something?! He was EVERYWHERE I went! I just wanted him to go away!!! I clenched my teeth and grasped onto my flute case, that my hands turned white. If you're wondering why I had my flute case, I had lessons today.  
"Hi there!" He had a sincere smile on his face and I just got even more enraged in him.  
"Go to hell...o...." I was trying. Really, I was. If Akumu really wanted a demon friend, so be it. I just found it hard to believe that this... BIRDBRAIN was an almighty, evil demon!  
"Go to hello?" He sure was dense today. Maybe computer radiation wasn't good for demons... Or he could be like just about every guy at my school, show-off 'till the weekend. Then they're brains go on vacation.  
"Hello is a nickname for that restaurant," I said pointing to a fast-food place with a sign that read 'Hello Sunshine'(What the hell...?).  
"Lets go already then!" Akumu sai, irritated. Her tone matched my current mood perfectly.  
  
A waitress took Akumu's order and mine, then looked at Suzaku.  
"Hi there, cutie. Doen't think I've seen you before. What can I get you?" She with her most flattering smile. He ordered and I looked at him from across the table. Akumu was latched onto Suzaku's arm. I blushed crimson.  
"Get a room, you two!" Akumu looked at me, smiling.  
"I think somebody's got a crush!" She grinned. I glared at Suzaku.  
"I can't help it if I'm a lady's man!" His mouth was curved into a smile, and his gorgeous eyes were closed. Did I say what I think I did?! This caused me to blush even more, and I threw my flute case at his head. He looked at me annoyed when I ran to check if my flute was OK, instead of him. I didn't care if he was Ok. I was aiming at him!  
  
"I gotta go catch the bus now... bye," she said like she missed us already. Since I had to go to lessons (I found out Suzaku lived near my teacher, temporarily). I started to walk in the direction of her house, Suzaku close behind me. There were dark clouds hanging above us, and I started to speed up my pace. I didn't like thunder. I REALLY didn't like thunder. CRASH! I jumped about a foot in the air.  
"Scardy Cat!"He chimed up.  
"I-I am not scared!"  
"Are too"  
"Am not"  
"Am Not"  
"Are too"  
"Am not!"  
"Are -" A loud crash in the distance made me shreik and cling to Suzaku's shirt. He looked down at me with an 'I-told-you-so' face. He knew what I was afraid of, but I had no idea what he was scared of. I would so repay him once I found out.  
"Ok, so maybe just a little. But everyone's afraid of SOMETHING..." I mumbled.  
"Not me. I, The Great Suzaku, fear nothing!" He had the same face that made me want to hit him hard in the head again. We, ok, so I practically ran to my teacher's house. I rang the doorbell. No one answered. I tried a few more times, then tried knocking. Nothing. I turned around to see a drenched Suzaku.  
"If you want you can stay at my house till the rain lets up," he offered. I thought it over-for about a second. I nodded, just wanting to get out of the rain, thunder, and... lightning. I shnivered, and hastily followed him.  
  
As I walked into his house, I noticed it had just about nothing in it. I knew that living alone made it hard to decide what to put where, since I was in the same predicament. But his was almost completely empty! His living room had a TV and a gray love seat. The built-in fireplace looked like it had never been used. I thought it was kind of gloomy looking.  
"Whatch wanna do?" I asked him. If I had to deal with being with him for who-knows-how-long, I might as well Enjoy it.  
"Not much to do here...Only stuff I have wouldn't interest you..."  
"Like what?"  
"Demon Stuff..,"  
"...elaborate..."  
"Whips, chains... ya know"  
"O_o"  
"I'm kidding, Im kidding. All I have are the neccesities..."  
"Ok... well, what do you do for fun...?"  
"Go out..."  
"..." He wasn't helping. He sounded like the dullest person alive! I was tempted to try and walk back to my house, but when I heard the thunder shake the house, I decided better of it.  
"Hey, how about you teach me a little bit of your flute?" I couldn't really think of anything better to do, so I shrugged. I opened the case. Inside were a silver, shiny flute, and a peice of carving wood, that slightly resembled a flute.  
"What's that?" Suzaku pointed at the wood.  
"Wood," I said sarcastically.  
"What are you making out of it?" He tried not to yell.  
"A flute. It's for our project."  
"Oh... ok."  
  
I taught Suzaku how to hold the flute, and blow into it from the side, not directly in it. He learned a few notes, but wasn't very good. I had to admit, though. My theory was going down the drain. He learned pretty fast... for a demon.  
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
Yes, I know flutes can't be wooden, but In this case it can, ok?! Did you realize how long this was? I think I'm getting better at this! ^-^ The winner was Akuma-Seiko. Akumu was her character, and I'm sorry that she didn't have that big a part yet. She'll probably be more important later. This fic probably won't have more than 10 chapters, just so you know. Well, please r+r! Wait... that is really stupid, when people say that. I mean, you most likely read my chapter if you are reading this, right. So why would you read and review. Review, yes, but why would you reread it. - Hypocrtite  
  
Shishi: Yeah. You're a BIG hypocrite. Really, everything you hate, you do. Baka.  
  
I'm not the one who lost to an old lady...  
  
The town idiot,  
Ki 


	6. Authors Note 2

Akutatsu no kuno-hi:  
  
Ok, I'm going to explain the wordperfect thing. OK, first, write your chapter/whatever. Ok, then when you want to save, go into 'File' and press 'Save As'. Ok, the save pop-up comes up. Then title it. Don't press save yet, though. You have to click on the feild below that says 'Filetype'. Look for 'MC Word for Windows 2.0c'. Then you save it, and upload it. That's it. ^^ I hope you get it to work!  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	7. Thank You

I'm so happy! ^-^ Lalala! I finally got a printer! Now I get to print out Shishi pictures! ::drool:: Shishi: ...  
  
o(^-^)o o(^-^)==o o==(^-^)o o(^-^)o o==(^-^)==o  
  
Disclaimer: I realized something! I own Yuki! I OWN SOMETHING! But not YYH...  
  
Title: A Subway To Kyoto  
  
Chapter: 5 [Thank You]  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
That rock... was to me, the most sacred of places in the Makai. I visited it every year. I don't think I could bear to be here more than that. And every year, I hear her. She's always playing that song. I never really thought how much she affected my life. But... she's the whole reason I'm alive to this day. I think I would have given up by now, If it wasn't for her. So... I wan't to thank you. I thank you every year. In this exact place, and time. But you never answer. All I get is a song that should have been long forgotten. Are you really playing to me... or is it my imagination?  
  
~~~  
  
Yuki really was trying to be my friend. I was greatful, but deep in my mind, I wished I had never met her. If I didn't know her, I couldn't kill her. Akumu would probably be killed once I sent her back, too. Not many lived past those punishments. The flashes through my window kept coming. The storm was intent on scaring her to death.  
"Suzaku?"  
"Yeah?" I was surprised. She actually called me by my named. She wasn't quite as cruel as she seemed.  
"Can you um... MOVE!" She shoved me away. I blushed furiously, realizing how close I had been. Her eyes showed embarrassment. I looked more closely at her. She wasn't spectacular, but she was pretty. I think I liked her, for some reason. She wasn't nice, or uber-cute, or even all-that smart. So what did I see in her? I didn't know, but at that moment, I DID know one thing. I couldn't kill her.  
"Hey... you know what I'm afraid of, how about you?"  
"Um well... I told you, I'm not afraid of anything!" I said, putting a smug look on my face. Her one eyebrow raised, questionably.  
"Actually, I don't know. I never really came across anything that really scared me. I'm sure there's something, just don't know what..." I trailed off. What I said was true. I really DIDN'T know what I was afraid of.  
"Oh..." She sounded disappointed, but I shrugged it off. She looked like she was planning something, but again, I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I think that's what I like. Most people express how they feel. Whether it be vocally, or body language, they still expressed it. Yuki was friendly, but she still had an air of mystery around her. I smiled.  
"What are you staring at me for?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Im not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"AIEE!" She screamed and jumped, and hid behind me. She clung to my shirt. She was panting lightly. I laughed.  
"It's not funny," She scowled at me. I turned around, ignoring her. I noticed the clock, and it said 10:00.  
"Ya know, the buses don't run this late," She froze realizing it was too far to walk. She glared at nothing in particular, as she spoke to me, realizing she had no real choice.  
"Can I stay here for the night?" Her voice had a tinge of annoyance in it.  
"I guess," I scratched my head. All those days of torturing, and I WANTED her to stay.  
"There's a spare room, upstairs to the right," I pointed. She stomped up, and I heard a door slam. I sat down on the couch, and sighed. She didn't like to admit it, but she was pretty moody. After a long pause, I heard a beep. I reached into my pocket, finding my communicator. I opened it cautiously, and saw my mother's face.  
"Well? It has been a while. Is she dead? Where is the demon?" She was trying to keep herself calm.  
"I-I'm sorry..." I looked away from the small mirror-like screen, "I can't complete this mission." She looked at me with an outraged face.  
"Then, I'm afraid I'll have to do it myself. Your fondness for this girl will not stop me," before I could protest, the little screen went black. I slammed it closed. I could feel my heat rising. She cared nothing what her own son thought.  
  
I went upstairs, to my room. I could hear her snoring away. I laughed. Who would have thought that a girl that held herself with such confidence would snore.  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry, I know it was short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review. I like reviews. Yes I do. ^-^ This story will be over in about two chapters. I decided to make this into a series(kind of). It's going to be about all the underappreciated characters. One's that don't get much background info, you know? But they won't all be like this. Just stories that help you understand them more. I wonder what I should call them...  
  
Shishi: The Shishi Files!  
  
Ummm.... no.  
  
The town Idiot,  
Ki 


	8. Death

Wow! The last chapter. I think I kinda made it go a little too fast,  
but It turned out OK. I'm really sorry about Akumu. She only appeared  
in one chapter. I was going to end this differently, but then I  
realized I couldn't because it was Yuki's POV this time. So I'm  
really, really sorry.  
  
Shishi: Riiiight.  
  
Seriously, I am.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. But I do own Yuki.  
  
Title: A Subway to Kyoto  
  
Chapter: 6 [Death]  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
I slowly awoke, looking at the calendar. Sunday... SUNDAY! I had to finish the flute I was making, before school the next day. I started to chip of peices of the wood, and anything else I needed to do for it. At about 9 AM, I heard a knock on the door.  
"Can I come in?" A sleepy voice asked.  
"Yeah, sure," I said, not entirely paying attention. I heard the click of the door, as Suzaku walked in. He didn't look like he had gotten much sleep.  
"Worried about something?" I asked half-heartedly. When I first met him, I had despised him. Now I was worried about him. I really did care what happened to him, I just didn't want to show it.  
"I just couldn't sleep," He yawned, then sat down next to me.  
"Oh, I see... How does this look?" I asked, pointing to the finished flute.  
"Nice. You gonna hand it in?" His eyelids were drooping, but he had a certain alertness about him.  
"No. You are. I did most of the other work, so you need some credit," I smirked. I didn't want him to know how I felt about him. I was content the way things were. I think I knew that he loved me, too. But even if we could be closer, I didn't want to be. I liked just looking at eachothers eyes, waiting to see what happened. It was a strange feeling... but I was happy.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go now," I got up, and grabbed my stuff. I headed out the door, before he could say anything. This is the thing I regret most. If I had said Goodbye, I would be satisfied with my life. But I didn't. That's the way things were, and I accepted it.  
  
I had an hour wait until the subway back to Kyoto came, so I decided to take a walk in the forest. That storm had really been out of season, I realized. This was winter, my favorite season. All the snowdrops grew, and In this region, there were plenty. Snowflakes started to fall. I caught a few on my tongue, then plopped down on the ground. It was hard and frozen, but I was still comfortable. I waited there thinking, about how lucky I was. My life really was great. Freeze framing this moment would have been nice, but as we all know, everything must come to an end. I reluctantly got up.  
"I assume you are the one known as Yuki Shizuku?" A cold voice called out. It reminded me of Suzaku's but a little more feminime.  
"What's it to you?" I slanted my eyes and looked around. My eyes grew wide, and started to water. My mouth was agape, and tricklets of blood fell from my lips. My knees buckled as I fell to the ground. I had been stabbed in the back. I wasn't hurting physically, though. Memories flashed by. Everyone I cared for... I was letting them all down. I would never come back from these snowy woods, I knew. All my thoughts stopped, as I looked at my most precious memory. Suzaku. I hadn't known him long, but I felt like he had always been there. And I couldn't repay him. If I died now, I could never see him smile, or laugh, or even cry. I had wanted to do so much with him. I had so much to learn. I bid a silent farewell, as my blood stained the pure white petals of the snowdrops.  
  
~~~  
  
I froze. Her... I couldn't feel her anymore. She was dead. Yuki Shizuku was dead. The only person I loved, and ever would love was dead. I could see it clearly. My mother standing above her lifeless body. My eyes glazed over, but I refused to cry. Her heart was stronger than me, and I respected that. She wouldn't have wanted me to mourn, and I wanted to fulfill her wish. I clutched the flute she had given to me. I let my yoki flow through it. She would live on, everytime I played this flute, I thought.  
  
~~~  
  
I looked at the rock, with a smile on my face. She was buried here, and her strength lived on in the flowers, the trees, and the wind. I placed a single white flower on the stone, and started to turn around. I heard her play, that deceitful tune to me. But it wasn't false hope. It was happiness. The ningenkai had a sun, that lit the way for all to see. The makai, shrouded in darkness, had no such light. So I made my own. You were my light, shining brighter than any star.  
  
~~~  
  
Yes, I know very sappy. -_- Well, what do you think. That's all... yep... now to start something else. ^-^  
  
Shishi: Great... Not another romance, PLEASE not another romance.  
  
Maybe I'll put you in the next one. Seriously, I might do that...  
  
Shishi:...  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


End file.
